<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About monsters, and certain skills by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917453">About monsters, and certain skills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae'>Haru D Nae (Anaelita)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around the Grand Line [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bounty Hunters, Canon Compliant, Competent Buggy (One Piece), Gen, Haki (One Piece), Kairouseki | Seastone, M/M, Poneglyphs (One Piece), Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 967, Slave Trade, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, Tequila Wolf, Voice of All Things (One Piece), but I managed to insert this in my timeline yay!, calm belt, sea kings - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>East Blue is rumored to be the weakest of seas. It doesn't mean bad stuff doesn't happen there, though...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Buggy &amp; Inuarashi | Dogstorm &amp; Nekomamushi | Cat Viper, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around the Grand Line [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/730188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About monsters, and certain skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/gifts">Andy_Braginsky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Prompt from Andy_Braginsky was : "The demand for devil fruit slaves is rising and the crew needs to stop on island for emergency supplies that they know has a ton of bounty hunters. Roger/Rayleigh asks Shanks to keep a particularly close eye on Buggy, and to run if they even hear a mention of a celestial dragon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I changed the "emergency supplies" for another purpose so it'd fit in my timeline... I hope it'll still be up to your expectations ^_^'</em>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after leaving Drum Island, the northern Calm Belt is <em>finally</em> in view, and the crew prepares themselves for an epic journey.</p><p>The Oro Jackson's sails catch the last blow of wind before it completely disappears, imposing an unusual lack of noise in everyone's ears as the ship stills.</p><p>Oden asks, "So... What now ? No wind left, no currents, are we supposed to <em>row</em> all the way through ?"</p><p>But Roger only wears a sly smile. "We would, if we had time for that. But I'm in a hurry, so we need to go faster. Anyone up for a swim ?"</p><p>Rayleigh glares at his Captain. "Are you serious ?"</p><p>"We need traction power, and I know for sure there is, under water."</p><p>The First Mate heavily sighs, shakes his head, but shrugs his dark coat off. "Oden", he calls after the samurai, "We're going fishing."</p><p>"Say, say, what's that ?", Buggy asks from the railing where he sees a huge shadow approaching the ship from underwater.</p><p>Shanks approaches his friend and curiously watches down into the Calm Belt as well.</p><p>Rayleigh unsheathes his sword and gets ready to slice whatever comes out.</p><p>Oden hops on the railing and observes the form of the rapidly approaching Sea King...</p><p>It emerges after a short while, monstrous, mouth full of sharp teeth, and round eyes glaring at the crew.</p><p>Both cabin boys freeze at being so close to such a leviathan.</p><p>The Minks aren't feeling so safe either, and cling onto each other for reassurance.</p><p>Most of the crew is at least impressed, if not a bit concerned by the massive beast.</p><p>But Oden only smiles, and dangerously glares at the Sea King.</p><p>It instantly stills, then falls back down in the water, creating waves over the ship as it stays afloat, unconscious.</p><p>Roger comes by the railing, looks down at Oden's work. He nudges him in the ribs. "Say, you never told me you mastered that Color as well !"</p><p>The samurai shrugs. "I don't know what "Color" you're talking about. Anyway, let's tie this monster to the ship now."</p><p>The Captain brightly laughs.</p><p>And the crew rigs the Sea King to the prow, quite fast at that... So when the beast comes to after a short time, it can only pull the Oro Jackson forward, guided by the reins the navigator holds tight onto, a wicked grin on his face at the idea of commanding such a monster.</p><p>Shanks and Buggy taunt the Sea King, making faces at him even though they were scared of it not ten minutes ago, and their Mink friends happily imitate them.</p><p>As the three-mast advances in dangerous territory, Rayleigh keeps an eye on starboard.</p><p>On port side, Oden glares at the waters in case any other monster decides to attack them.</p><p>Under Roger's most amused gaze, both men end up protecting the ship from the railing, and further down... until they end up having a swimming <em>and</em> fishing contest at the same time...</p><p>Cheers for the First Mate or the Wano samurai, as well as laughter, erupt on the main deck, and yet another party is thrown. Who would have known crossing the Calm Belt could be that fun ?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Clouds ahead !", the lookout shouts.</p><p>"Good, that means we're entering the East Blue. We'll set the Sea King free when we get there", Roger instructs his crew.</p><p>Once the wind starts blowing again, the crew unties the beast who returns to more familiar waters without further ado.</p><p>Another few days pass and finally... "Land ahoy !!"</p><p>Roger gathers his crew on the main deck, and declares, "It's still faint, but I can hear its voice, I <em>know</em> that stone is here. Rumor is, though, that there are quite a few bounty hunters around, looking to make easy money with local treasure seekers. As you may know", he plucks his mustache with a smile, "We're kind of famous, so they're gonna be on our tail."</p><p>Rayleigh rolls his eyes. "Of course there had to be a catch", he grumbles under his breath, fondly exasperated, yet not surprised by his Captain.</p><p>Roger continues, "I'll be honest : considering all the trouble we just went through, <em>and</em> the fact that we're heading to Fishman Island next, I don't want to incite a fight. Let's do this clean."</p><p>Oden asks, "Can I go ashore ? I'm itching for some more adventure."</p><p>"You were Whitebeard's Second Division Commander", Roger deadpans. "No way a decent bounty hunter doesn't recognize you."</p><p>Toki comes by her husband's side and rejoices that he can stay with his family instead.</p><p>"You're not the only one stuck aboard. Neko, Inu", the Captain calls. "You both are worth a hefty price on the black market, and I don't want any of my crew within reach of the slave trade", he explains. "Each and everyone of us has a prize on their head, or a reason to stay alert when they hear of bounty hunters." Then he turns to Shanks, and looks at him intently. "You're one in a few that doesn't have such a reason yet", he tells the straw-hatted cabin boy. "And as much as I dislike the idea of you exploring without a chaperon, I have to send you ashore to get a copy of that stone."</p><p>Shanks feels the importance of the mission entrusted to him weighing on his shoulders, yet he can't help a sense of unease. "Do I have to go alone ?"</p><p>Rayleigh walks towards his Captain, a worried frown creasing his forehead. "What about Devil Fruit users ?", he asks him. "Aren't they worth a "hefty price" as well ?"</p><p>Roger grits his teeth, and turns to the blue-haired cabin boy. "Buggy, I need you to promise me you'll be extremely cautious. Don't use your Devil Fruit unless it's <em>absolutely</em> necessary, okay ? And when you do, remember your training."</p><p>Buggy curtly nods. He's been tasked with a mission, and he'll see it to completion. "Yes, Captain Roger."</p><p>Still a tad worried about his cabin boys, Roger pats them both on the shoulder. "You take care of each other. And you ever hear the slightest mention of a Tenryuubito, you run back here immediately. Did I make myself clear ?"</p><p>"Aye, Captain !", Shanks and Buggy answer in unison.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Oro Jackson discreetly drops the anchor in a cove.</p><p>Roger then gives the cabin boys the general direction from where the "voice" comes, and they are sent that way in a small dinghy.</p><p>Despite Shanks and Buggy's best efforts, the bounty hunters notice them at their arrival in the port town.</p><p>The teenagers still blatantly lie, talk about doing errands for their folks, to anyone that asks.</p><p>And finally, way after the main city they've been through, deep into the forest, in a small clearing, lays the Poneglyph.</p><p>Shanks excitedly says, "Look, Buggy, we found it !"</p><p>The younger cabin boy hurries to unroll the scroll they're going use to copy the engraved text. As he reaches the base of the stone, he grumpily says, "It's too big. I'll have to use my powers to reach up there."</p><p>"But... Captain said not to", Shanks pouts, worried they'll get caught.</p><p>"There's nobody 'round here. For now, at least. The more we wait, the stinkier it gets. And the sun's already setting... C'mon, let's do this", Buggy urges as he detaches his upper body to reach the higher part of the Poneglyph.</p><p>Shanks unhappily executes himself.</p><p>The kids are about halfway done when a silhouette appears at the other end of the glade, and shoots something towards them.</p><p>Buggy sees the thing flying, sees the net opening, tries a swift escape but as he feels the weight of the dreaded stone against the bared skin of his arm, he knows he's in deep trouble. "Shanks !", he calls after his bunkmate as his upper body suddenly feels very tired. "It's Seastone, go get someone", he yells. He struggles out of the net, but someone catches his feet and cuffs his ankles with the same cursed material. Swearing, Buggy can't help his body from falling, and gets caught by another two guys throwing extra nets at him.</p><p>Shanks manages to find a way out of their assailants' net and, gathering every skill Rayleigh and his Captain have taught him, he springs into action, not willing to let Buggy be captured. Anger bubbling in his chest, he roars at the bounty hunters and actually manages to seriously hurt a few of them... but in the end he's still a teen against a handful of fully grown adults. He ends up beaten, a bullet in his left arm, tied up tight and gagged to forbid him alerting anyone else. The last thing he sees is a bound and weakened Buggy being dragged away from him, one of their assailants saying that they "can sell the Devil Fruit user to the big guy on the other side, and the redhead will make fine manpower." Then there's a rough knock on his head, and he falls unconscious.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A simple errand shouldn't take that long, and the island isn't so vast so the cabin boys should be able to find the Poneglyph quite fast... Its voice is so loud Roger almost has a headache, but maybe it's also because of his brain supplying dozens of ways that things could have gone wrong.</p><p>Rayleigh comes by his Captain's side and joins him in his worrying. "The night will be upon us soon, they must've gotten into trouble."</p><p>Roger grits his teeth and keeps glaring at the beach. "Those bounty hunters better pray they haven't hurt any of my boys." When he turns to Rayleigh he has this serious look, that the First Mate learned to recognize as the one that says that somebody's gonna pay. "Let's split, find them, and get the fuck away from this hellhole. You bring Oden along since he wanted to go ashore, I'll take Crocus with me."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Buggy blearily awakens, feeling dizzy and weak. He blinks and- " Ouch !" Right, The bastards knocked him out on their way to... "Where am I ?" He examines his surroundings. He's in a cell, in plain view, on a foreign ship.</p><p>It's smaller than the Oro Jackson but it's still a big one, and oil lamps are lit everywhere because it's gotten pretty dark. A few people are gathered on the main deck around...</p><p>"Holy shiiiiit", Buggy opens wide eyes.</p><p>There's a goddamned Poneglyph right in the middle of the deck.</p><p>Buggy's mind races : is it the same one that he rubbed ? Speaking of which, where is the parchment he used ? And why is the Poneglyph <em>on a ship</em> of all places ? He rubs his eyes and stares in disbelief.</p><p>"So you've come to, <em>Devil Fruit user</em>", a displeasantly cocky voice says behind him.</p><p>Buggy snaps his head around and squints at a weird-looking dude wearing an airtight bubble around his head.</p><p>Said guy has a menacing smile as he next says, "Like countless others, you've fallen for it. That one stone you thought you'd discovered... is bait ! Ha ! But the real one is in <em> my </em> possession."</p><p>Buggy tightens his fists, he'd be <em>so</em> ready to send a flying punch if not for the Seastone cuffing him.</p><p>"Now <em>you</em> belong to me, too. And the <em>real</em> forbidden stone will be laid out before your eyes <em>forever</em>", the man says with a satisfied smile.</p><p>"When I get out-", Buggy starts.</p><p>"You won't, because nobody here has the keys to your collar", the other taunts.</p><p>Alarmed, Buggy brings his hands to his neck.</p><p>"It'll explode if you try to leave this ship, or to remove the collar, so I wouldn't try that", the Tenryuubito casually explains.</p><p>"Fuck." The cabin boy tries to pull on the collar, only to hear a few warning beeps. "FUCK !!" he angrily releases the explosive collar before it detonates. He exhales a desperate, helpless groan.</p><p>The asshole that keeps him captive keeps smiling. "Oh, soon enough I'll break you, <em>pathetic lowlife</em>. Struggle all you want, but you'll come to understand you're worth <em>nothing</em> compared to <em>me</em>."</p><p>Buggy scowls, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"That's what you get when you go against the natural order of things", the World Noble concludes before walking towards the Poneglyph he hoards.</p><p>Buggy glares as the dickhead pats the stone.</p><p>"I don't even understand what the fuss is with those", the Tenryuubito huffs. "They're not pretty, nor useful, they're just- blocks of nonsensical patterns. Ah, at least I have plenty of renegades to put pack into the right path."</p><p>The blue-haired teen breathes heavily, feeling a sense of dread freezing his spine. Yet...</p><p>Suddenly, the air becomes thick and heavy, almost tangible. The World Noble and his minions aboard the ship suddenly all faint one after another.</p><p>Buggy's heart swells with hope, and he frantically glances around.</p><p>Rayleigh hops on the railing next to Buggy's cell.</p><p>"Rayleigh-saaan !" The cabin boy instantly breaks into tears. " I'm so sorry I got caught, please help me out, please..."</p><p>Oden comes by the First Mate's side, and cocks his head to the side. "Say, Buggy-jiro, where is your friend ?"</p><p>Buggy's tears intensify as he realizes he has no idea what happened to Shanks. "I don't know, they- they-" He can't help but helplessly sob, suddenly aware of how dire the situation is. He holds his head in his hands and lets his anger, his fear and his sadness run down his cheeks, hiccups shaking his body as he's only shy of an anxiety attack.</p><p>The Dark King quickly surveys the foreign ship, and tells Oden to take care of the cells' locks. "We're not leaving anyone behind : we'll free all the slaves, steal this Poneglyph, and then get back to the ship."</p><p>Oden nods and does as he's been instructed to, and unsheathes Enma and Ame no Habakiri.</p><p>Soon all the doors to the occupied cells are cut down in two, freeing numerous slaves who line up on the main deck, wondering what they should do.</p><p>As the samurai opens the cabin boy's cell and frees him from his shackles, Buggy all but throws himself at his neck.</p><p>"They put a collar on me, I can't get it off, it'll explode if I try. And it's Seastone, so I can't split up either. What do I do ?" Buggy worriedly asks.</p><p>Rayleigh angrily sighs. " Despicable. To think they'd put those on kids, too... "</p><p>Oden silently studies the object. "Wait a minute, I know that stone... Hm. Alright, I'll get if off, don't move."</p><p>Buggy panics. "B- But, but you'll get blown if-"</p><p>The samurai firmly repeats, "Don't move", as he grabs the collar with a strong hand.</p><p>Buggy's still trembling, but he stays as still as possible. He can't help a worried whine as Oden's fingers wrap around the collar and it starts beeping.</p><p>The samurai takes a deep breath to focus. He summons all the Ryuo he's able to gather, and mentally steels himself. There's no second chance with this collar, and Buggy-jiro's life is on the line. He tightens his hand around the dreaded object, focuses all his Ryuo there and as soon as he feels a crack inside the object, he throws the collar as far as possible.</p><p>It explodes a couple of feet away, in the air, startling the blue-haired cabin boy.</p><p>Rayleigh raises an interested eyebrow. " Huh. You <em>have</em> to teach me that, it'll come in handy."</p><p>Buggy catches his breath, pats his neck only to find he's finally out of danger. He all but throws himself at Oden's neck, profusely thanking him. He lets the samurai cut off his shackles and cuffs as well, then he explains everything. He tells Rayleigh and Oden about how the Poneglyph they found in the forest is a fake one and they need to copy the real one instead, he has a sad smile when he says Shanks bravely fought to save him, even took a bullet in his arm but got caught as well, and a worried frown creases his forehead when he tells them how he heard about his nakama about to be sold as manpower.</p><p>Rayleigh doesn't want to leave the former slaves within reach of any bounty hunter again, so he gathers them and decides to bring them to the Oro Jackson : they can always drop them on a safe island further away.</p><p>When the deck is clear from innocent lives, Oden helps the Dark King drag the Tenryuubito and his minions inside the biggest cell below deck, tie them up, and lock the cell, leaving them to their own demise. At last, he can decipher the Poneglyph and copy its text into his journal for Roger to read it later on.</p><p>Satisfied, Rayleigh leads the slaves to the ship, samurai and cabin boy in his wake.</p><p>On the beach where the ship is moored, they meet with the Captain, straw hat in hand and a grim look on his face. His spirits are lifted up a little by the return of one of his cabin boys, that he welcomes back with a firm squeeze on the shoulder that has Buggy tear up a little. Shanks is still missing though, and the information Roger gathered with Crocus's help – and his threatening harpoon – aren't exactly good news.</p><p>Shanks was sold to the Marine, who acknowledged the kid's potential as Poneglyph stealer and, branding him as a threat, decided to severely punish him. They took him away, to an unknown destination.</p><p>But... being born in the East Blue, Roger has a hunch where they're headed to. "If I'm correct, they'll be sending him to the worst country ever. We need to hurry. "</p><p>Once everyone's aboard, they set sail to find the red-haired cabin boy.</p><p>On the way, Oden teaches the Captain and his First Mate about advanced Ryuo techniques such as internal destruction, the way to blast things from inside out that allowed the slaves to be freed from their explosive collars. He also asks about that "worst country ever" and gets a promise from the Captain that they'll approach it when they're out of trouble.</p><p>As expected by the angry Captain, a few too long hours away from the bounty hunters' lair, they find a Marine warship. Everyone gets ready to attack as they approach it.</p><p>"From what we've gathered, there's a newly appointed Devil Fruit using Vice-Admiral over there. Don't let your guard down", Roger warns his crew. He's just about done giving specific orders, when-</p><p>There's a sudden flurry of bright dots coming from nowhere and gathering next to the Captain, who squints at them as they rapidly assemble.</p><p>Rayleigh barely has the time to blink, that he's already unsheathed his sword, coated with Armament Haki. He jumps in to protect his Captain, and blocks a blow of a sword that becomes tangible only then.</p><p>"Oooh", a voice drawls from where the firefly-like dots are assembling into a tall Marine wielding a light sword. His coat, sporting the blue and yellow epaulets, reveal his high rank : he's precisely the one that Roger was warning his crew about. "Shocking, none should be able to match my speed."</p><p>Safe behind his First Mate, Roger dangerously smiles. "A Logia, eh ?"</p><p>Oden discreetly unsheathes Enma, ready to spring into action.</p><p>Buggy's gears are turning at full speed. Logia users are reputedly the most difficult Devil Fruit users to fight, and his Haki isn't strong enough that he can reasonably engage in a fight with the Vice-Admiral. He needs to find a way to make himself useful : he's fairly pissed off already, that he'd been captured and sold to one of the World Nobles, but... what Captain said while they were looking for the Marine ship... that their aim was to <em>break</em> Shanks ? <em>Unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable.</em> There's a small voice in some part of his head that says he's the only one allowed to bother the redhead, but he decides to ignore it for the time being. The blue-haired cabin boy tightens his fingers around his trusty knives and glares at the enemy, all while he focuses on finding a good plan.</p><p>There's a fleeting minute where everybody on deck is on guard but nobody moves. Water sloshes around the Oro Jackson, the Adam wood creaks.</p><p>The Captain yells, "Let's go !!"</p><p>Roughly a third of the crew engages the Vice-Admiral in a fight, hoping to overwhelm him with too many assailants.</p><p>"Pirates fight dirty", the Marine drawls, all while he blocks every blow and retaliates with force.</p><p>Buggy grabs the Minks by the collar before they interfere, discreetly drags them away from the commotion, and tells them, "We gotta go save Shanks. Captain Roger and the others will keep this one busy."</p><p>"What about the other Marines, on the warship ?" Nekomamushi worries.</p><p>Inuarashi reasons, " Not <em>all of them</em> are Devil Fruit users, and we have Electro."</p><p>"Eh, fair enough", the cat Mink grins wide, and runs to the dinghy the cabin boys used earlier, shortly followed by his two friends.</p><p>As the teens are setting off, Crocus jumps into the dinghy, startling the trio.</p><p>"No leaving without a chaperon", the doctor sternly scolds them. He heavily sighs. "But I'm worried, too... Let's hurry."</p><p>The teens share a guilty look, yet they feel more confident with someone else backing them – and not just anyone, one in a few that regularly scolds their Captain and gets away with it unscathed ! They all nod, and the Minks row as quickly as they can towards the warship.</p><p>"We're lucky : by night there's less chance they'll see us coming", Crocus idly comments while they approach the enemy ship.</p><p>"Goronyanya", Neko laughs.</p><p>"What's so funny ?", Buggy glares, worried sick about the state he'll find Shanks in.</p><p>Inu scowls at his Mink friend.</p><p>"Crocus is right. They'll never see it coming", he simply says, wearing a wicked grin.</p><p>Buggy is sort of glad he's on Neko's good side, when his fangs show like that. He shrugs the awkward feeling and focuses back on worrying about his bunkmate.</p><p>Once the dinghy's secured by the side of the warship, Crocus tells the teenagers, "We're here to retrieve a nakama. There are too many marines on this warship for just the four of us, so this is a covert operation, okay ?"</p><p>"Aye, aye", they all nod and answer in unison.</p><p>Crocus leads the way, being the first to climb the rope ladder. No one left, no one right, he hops onto the deck and motions for the three teenagers to follow.</p><p>The Minks and Buggy gather on the deck next to the doctor, who silently signals them the way. They follow Crocus as discreetly as possible through the maze of corridors, and surprisingly, manage to reach the lower decks without any fuss. They're hiding around a corner when they overhear a Marine speaking to another.</p><p>"Vice-Admiral Borsalino should be back soon. Just be done with that kid." A door is closed, and footsteps go away.</p><p>Buggy sees red. If they're not "done" yet, that means Shanks is holding his ground, but what have they done to him ?</p><p>Crocus places a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder. "Cells will be guarded", he whispers, "and we need a clear way back : we have to be quick, so the guards won't alert the others."</p><p>Neko and Inu exchange a knowing look, nod, and spring into action.</p><p>The two guards in front of the door barely have the time to process the attack. They've only started drawing their swords, that the intruders already have a firm grip on them, and the moment right after they're receiving an electric discharge that knocks them out.</p><p>The Minks cushion the bodies' fall, dropping them carefully on the floor in order to avoid making noise.</p><p>Crocus has an amused smile. "Oh well, <em>that</em> works."</p><p>Buggy runs to the door, ready to free his nakama. A hand on the handle, he gives one last determined glance at Crocus.</p><p>The doctor only nods his approval.</p><p>The blue-haired teen quickly opens the door, and jumps inside, shortly followed by Neko, Inu and Crocus who closes behind them.</p><p>They're facing a row of huge cell doors, with small apertures so people outside can watch inside. They all look pretty much the same, save for one at the back of the corridor from which light peers out.</p><p>Buggy detaches his upper body, flies there, and discreetly observes inside.</p><p>Shanks is strapped to a chair, unable to move his arms or his legs. His shirt sleeve is splattered with blood from where he took a bullet. His right brow line is blue and swollen from one too many punches from the bounty hunters, and the rest of his face red from crying. Yet he has this fierce and defiant look in his eyes, the one that says he won't, ever, yield.</p><p>Buggy's heart stills for a second. The redhead is as reckless as ever, something that always annoyed him. But he's also hurt, and that pains Buggy to see him like this. And seeing the redhead so determined despite the situation he's in... Buggy feels proud of his nakama, and the urge of saving him spikes up. He detaches a hand and quietly moves it to the handle, as he idly senses the rest of the rescue team gathering behind him.</p><p>The burly Marine facing Shanks tightens his fist and aims for a solid punch but freezes when he feels the tip of three sharp blades pressing against his lower back. A split second after, he has a harpoon under his chin, ready to tear through his jaw.</p><p>Neko and Inu each grab one of his thighs, and electrocute him. They drop the body on the floor as Crocus and Buggy draw their weapons back.</p><p>"You guys..." Shanks tears up.</p><p>Buggy runs to him and immediately starts cutting through the ropes to free his bunkmate. "We're here. You're going to be okay", he quietly says, to reassure his nakama as much as himself.</p><p>Soon Shanks is free, but far too exhausted and hurt to run away. Crocus hoists him in his arms, mindful of Shanks's wounds, and tasks the other teenagers with covering him while they get back to the dinghy.</p><p>Buggy leads the way, using whatever Observation Haki he can summon to avoid meeting those cursed Marines. They're almost there, soon they'll be on the main deck and-</p><p>An alarm rings.</p><p>With a concerned look, everybody makes a beeline to the main deck, hoping to make it out before the incoming commotion.</p><p>By the time they reach outside, a crowd of Marines have gathered there.</p><p>The rescue team is surrounded.</p><p>"Leave the prisoner and surrender !", a Marine shouts.</p><p>Crocus holds the wounded teenager tighter against him. "Over my dead body", he says as he glares.</p><p>Buggy retrieves his trusty knives and gets ready to slice anyone who'd dare come hurt Shanks any more.</p><p>Inuarashi gathers Electro, sparks illuminating around his closed fists.</p><p>Nekomamushi steps forward. He glances back and has a devilish grin. "Everyone out, they're mine." Then he looks up at the moonlit sky.</p><p>Inu's face falls. "No", he murmurs, "No, Neko, don't."</p><p>Electro starts sparkling all around the cat Mink.</p><p>The Marines stare, wondering what's happening.</p><p>Inuarashi grabs Buggy and Crocus's arms and tries to coax them out, but to no avail : they're mesmerized as well.</p><p>Nekomamushi grows significantly larger, his fur lengthens and turns white, and the cat Mink growls at the full moon, fangs and claws bared for his enemies. When he achieves his new form, he glances back, his now red eyes squinting at the rescue party.</p><p>Buggy swallows. Now he has a fully legit reason to be happy to be on Neko's good side.</p><p>Crocus and Shanks stare, impressed.</p><p>"Out", Neko lowly growls.</p><p>Inuarashi glares, but promises, "I'll be back for you." Then he pulls Buggy and Crocus towards the dinghy.</p><p>"B-but", Buggy starts, worried about leaving a nakama alone.</p><p>"He can only hold his Sulong for a while, trust me, we need to get Shanks out of this mess", the dog Mink says between gritted teeth.</p><p>Crocus can only follow, his objective is still protecting the red-haired teen as best as he can.</p><p>Marines try and attack them as they're retreating to the rope ladder.</p><p>Neko jumps in with incredible speed and electrocutes every Marine on the way to said ladder. Electro sparkles all around him, he decimates their numbers just running wild on the deck, clearing a path for the rest of the rescue party.</p><p>Crocus runs to the dinghy, not wanting to miss the chance the cat Mink created for them.</p><p>Buggy shortly follows, all too happy to have such a strong friend taking care of those annoying Marines.</p><p>Shanks is weak enough that he only barely manages to climb down the rope ladder, but at last he's safe now. He anxiously gazes up at the warship. He can see flashes of light here and there, and can only imagine his friend fighting for him.</p><p>Crocus jumps into the rowboat, looks up to make sure the rest of the teens come down as well.</p><p>Buggy is right behind him, but Inu...</p><p>The dog Mink is waiting on the railing, gazing down at them. Once he's sure everyone is down, safe, he yells at his friend. "Neko !"</p><p>The cat Mink stills for a second, turns to him. But his gaze is unfocused, and he bares his fangs at his friend.</p><p>Swearing, Inuarashi wastes no time : he removes his glasses to gaze at the full moon, knowing fully well that he can't compete against his friend right now without being himself in Sulong form. Once his transformation complete under scared Marines' gazes, he jumps to his friend, shrugging his cloak in the same movement, and covers Neko's eyes with the fabric. Then he quickly immobilizes his friend with an arm lock and waits for him to return back to his usual form.</p><p>A reckless marine tries to interfere, but the dog Mink glares, and sends a furious Electro discharge that knocks down everyone on deck while Nekomamushi shrinks back to his usual size.</p><p>Inu grabs his friend in his arms and makes a beeline for the dinghy. He jumps down, startling the waiting trio as his landing nearly capsizes the rowboat. "Let's go", he says as he retrieves his tinted glasses and puts them back on. Him and Crocus start rowing right away.</p><p>Shanks, exhausted, leans on Buggy's shoulder, glad his nakama came to save him. He glances at the dog Mink who's regaining his usual appearance.</p><p>As Neko slowly regains consciousness, he pats his head but doesn't remove the cloak shielding his eyes from the moon. "Is everyone safe ?"</p><p>Inu scowls in his direction. "Yeah", he huffs.</p><p>Neko weakly laughs. "Goronyanya. Told you they'd never see it coming."</p><p>"That was dangerous. You need to train more and you know it", Inu berates him.</p><p>"That was impressive, though", Crocus says.</p><p>"Hey y'all", Shanks weakly calls, and everyone turns to him. "Thanks."</p><p>Buggy gently nudges his shoulder. "Don't mention it, idiot."</p><p>The doctor adds, "That's nakama for ya."</p><p>As the rescue team approaches the Oro Jackson, they see a ray of light leaving the ship in direction of the Marine warship. As soon as they're on board, they ask what happened with the Vice-Admiral.</p><p>"Marine couldn't do shit just relying on his Devil Fruit", Roger shrugs. "Plus, Oden taught us well, I managed to shatter one of his arms", he adds with a wicked grin. His gaze strays to Shanks, and he tells the cabin boy, "Good to see you here again. You both got me real worried, here."</p><p>Shanks weakly smiles, holding his arm where the bullet went through it.</p><p>"To the infirmary, now", Roger nods towards the lower decks.</p><p>Crocus nods his approval. "Gather the rest of the injured, I'll have Shanks call for them when I'm done with him."</p><p>Oden rejoins his retainers on the deck, and pats them on the shoulder, startling them a little. "I'm glad both of you are okay. I was worried when I saw you were gone."</p><p>"Ah, sorry", Neko sheepishly says.</p><p>Inuarashi offers an awkward smile.</p><p>But he tells them, "But you've helped rescue Red-taro, I'm so proud of you."</p><p>Neko and Inu exchange a relieved, teary-eyed look, before launching themselves at the Wano samurai for a hug. "Garuchu !"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After calling for his older nakama to line up at the infirmary, Shanks directly goes to his bunk. He opens his door to Buggy sat on the bottom bed, lifting his head up at his entrance. "Hey", he weakly says.</p><p>"Hey", Buggy echoes, a worried frown on his forehead. "Did Crocus patch you up ?"</p><p>"Yeah", Shanks nods the affirmative. "Thanks again."</p><p>Buggy rolls his eyes, gets up from the bed and walks to his nakama. Once facing him, he cautiously raises a hand to Shanks's arm bandage, not quite touching.</p><p>"Doesn't hurt much now, Crocus is a good doc", Shanks tiredly smiles. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."</p><p>"Thanks for trying, though", Buggy quietly says. His fingertips graze the cotton gauze, then move down, and his fingers absentmindedly intertwine with Shanks's. "I was scared", he admits, "that you'd be gone for good."</p><p>Shanks leans in a little, rests his head against Buggy's shoulder. "I was, too. That I'd never see you again."</p><p>Buggy unconsciously tilts his head to rest on his bunkmate. He deeply breathes in, feels tears of relief prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he lifts his other arm to embrace Shanks. His mind is reeling from grateful feelings and a particular one of newly found wholeness, yet all he manages to say is "Idiot."</p><p>Shanks huffs a laugh, sniffles against Buggy's shoulder. Then he brings both his other arm up to hug Buggy as well. "Can we sleep in the same bed tonight ?", he tentatively asks.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As promised by Roger as he was on his way to rescue Shanks, the Oro Jackson passes down Tequila Wolf a few days after.</p><p>Oden watches with a long-view as the country advances, built by prisoners, traitors and other enemies to World Government...</p><p>As he observes, Rayleigh and Roger explain him about the origin of such a construction project.</p><p>Oden learns about the World Nobles, like the one that captured Buggy. He learns about the way they think and act, just because they're descendants of certain renowned families. He's horrified that people like them are allowed to do as they please, endorsed by World Government. And he wonders, if someone powerful enough would try and oppose those so-called Celestial Dragons, what would happen. He is more determined than ever to unveil the secrets of the world, and he tells his wife so.</p><p>At his arm, Toki smiles at him. "I know you will. "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>